castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania Bestiary
Here is a list of enemy names and the order as they appear in the English manual for Castlevania. These names and order should be used: * Vampire Bat, Zombie, Black Leopard, Fish Man, Phantom Bat, Queen Medusa, Medusa, Raven, Black Knight, White Skeleton, Red Skeleton, Eagle, Hunchback, Dragon Skull Cannon, Axe-Man, Ghost, Skele-Dragon, Frankenstein & Igor, Mummy Man, Grim Reaper, The Count * Manual Scan: http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/manual-cv1.htm For Dracula's second form, "Spirit of Dracula" is used in the NES Game Atlas. This name should be used (see also Talk:Dracula-Like Enemies), here is a link to the scan: * NES Game Atlas Scan: http://www.castlevaniadungeon.net/Features/magscans/atlas/Atlas150-151.JPG See also Forum:Naming Conventions for general naming conventions. --Reinhart77 02:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) New Template Nice new tables, but you should create them in form of template instead of using the table code on the main page. Also, the grey text on the red background is barely readable (better use some black text). Nice job so far! :) -Chernabogue (talk) 14:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! Are you sure the text is grey? When I look at it it's already black. --Nagumo baby (talk) 18:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, it seems so. I think it was the background color that played tricks on me, haha! :) -Chernabogue (talk) 19:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::BTW, just a question: do you think we should rename it to "Template:CV1-Bestiary" to harmonize it with the other CV1 templates? Just a thought. -Chernabogue (talk) 19:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, done. --Nagumo baby (talk) 20:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) In the field of data volume, a new template is inferior as compared with the former thing. I am going to add monster's Japanese name and stage links (example 3. Castle Ruins) to this template.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Add stage links.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Japanese manual enemy descriptions FDS version *吸血コウモリ ボス (3000) ムチをよけ、頭上から体当たりしてくる。オノ・時計を使えば楽勝だ。 *コウモリI・II (200) Iは波形にとんでくる。IIは突然おそいかかってくる。 *黒ひょう (200) 第1ステージで出現。一定の距離までいくと走りだす。 *ゾンビ (100) 大広間に出現。弱いが次々と出てくるので意外と手強い。 *半魚人 (300) 水中から突然出現し、プレイヤーめがけて火を吐く。 *メディウサ ボス (3000) 2番目の強敵。ふだんは石像として身を隠しているが、近づくと本性を現わす。時計・聖水・クロスが有効。 *ミイラ男 ボス (3000) 第3の関門。双子なので2体ではさみうちしてくる。また、包帯を波状にとばす。 *メディウサ (300) 波形にとんでくる。ジャンプでかわせば意外と簡単。 *カラス (200) 羽ばたきながらねらってくる。動きが読めない。 *アーマー (400) 動きはおそいが一撃では死なない。離れてうつ。 *せむし男 (500) プレイヤーが近づいてくるのを肩をふるわせながら不気味に待っているいやらしい敵。ぴょんぴょん素早くはねまわるので、地面に着地した瞬間をねらおう。 *ゴースト (300) とりつかれぬうちに、たたいておくことがだいじだ。 *死神 ボス (7000) ドラキュラ城の副官のような存在。画面のあらゆるところからカマを出現させプレイヤーをねらってくる。クロスが有効だ。 *フランケンシュタインとせむし男 ボス (5000) せむし男が弾を投げてくるのでかなりむずかしい。 *ホワイトドラゴン (1000) 首をうねらせながら火弾を吐く。クサリでたたこう。 *骨柱 (400) 不定期に火を放つ。非常に固く、連続でたたかなければ攻略が困難。 *ホワイトスケルトン (300) 距離を保ちながら骨を投げてくる。 *レッドスケルトン (400) いくら倒しても復活してくる。 *大ワシ (300) せむし男を運ぶために出現する。落としてすぐにたたけばOK。 *アックスアーマー (500) 投げてくるオノはブーメランのようにもどる。 *ドラキュラ ボス ? --Kiyuhito (talk) 06:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) FDS pamphlet *メデュウサの首 (スモールメデュウサ) 波形にとんでくる。ジャンプしてよければ怖くはない。 *魔王ドラキュラ ? 悪がしこく、そのうえ強い大ボス。誰も正体を見たことはない。 *半魚人 (フィッシュマン) 水中から突然に出現し火を吐く。どこで現れるかを読むこと。 *ガイコツ (ホワイトスケルトン) プレイヤーとの距離を常に保ちながら骨を放り投げてくる。 *ゾンビ ただ近づいてくるだけだが、次つぎと出てくるので意外と手強いゾ。 *よろい男 (アーマー) ドラキュラ城の番兵。動きは遅いが、一撃では死なない。 Notes: Armor description is written to the Axe Armor artwork.--Kiyuhito (talk) 06:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Famicom (1993) *コウモリ (200点) 波形に飛んできたり、突然おそいかかったり、飛び方に注意。 *黒ひょう (200点) 1ステージで出現。近づいていくと走りだす。 *吸血コウモリ ボス (3000点) ムチを避け、頭上から体当たりしてくる。 *メディウサ ボス (3000点) ふだんは石像として身を隠しているが、近づくと正体を現わす。 *ゾンビ (100点) 弱いが次々と出てくるので意外とてごわい。 *半魚人 (300点) 水中から突然出現し、シモンめがけて火を吐く。 *カラス (200点) 羽ばたきながら飛んでくる。動きが読めない。 *メディウサ (300点) 波形に飛んでくる。ジャンプでかわそう。 *アーマー (400点) 動きは遅いが一撃では死なない。 *ホワイトドラゴン (1000点) 首をうねらせながら火弾を吐く。 *ゴースト (300点) とりつかれないうちにたたこう。 *ノミ男 (500点) ぴょんぴょん素早くはねまわり、しつこく追いかけてくる。 *ミイラ男 ボス (3000点) 双子なので2体ではさみうちしてくる。また、包帯を波状にとばす。 *死神 ボス (7000点) ドラキュラの補佐のような存在。あらゆる所からカマを出現させてねらってくる。 *骨柱 (400点) じっと動かずに火吐くだけだが、なかなか倒れない。 *ホワイトスケルトン (300点) 距離を保ちながら骨を投げてくる。 *レッドスケルトン (400点) いくら倒しても復活してくる。 *フランケンシュタインとノミ男 ボス (5000点) ノミ男が弾を投げてくるのでかなりてごわい。 *アックスアーマー (500点) ブーメランのようにとぶオノを投げてくる。 *大ワシ (300点) ノミ男を運ぶ。 *魔王ドラキュラ伯爵 最終ボス (50000点) 攻撃方法は謎……。 --Kiyuhito (talk) 06:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Famicom Mini *のみ男 (500) プレイヤーが近づいてくるのを肩をふるわせながら不気味に待っているいやらしい敵。ぴょんぴょん素早くはねまわるので、地面に着地した瞬間をねらおう。 *フランケンシュタインとのみ男 ボス (5000) のみ男が弾を投げてくるのでかなりむずかしい。 *大ワシ (300) のみ男を運ぶために出現する。落としてすぐにたたけばOK。 All other descriptions are the same as FDS.--Kiyuhito (talk) 06:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I will use these. "Dracula's identity is a mystery". Very interesting. --Nagumo baby (talk) 10:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC)